Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins
by JackAndCats
Summary: Following the adventures of Turquoise, an 18 year old boy, through the pokemon world, he aims to become a pokemon master, but is it really going to be just that easy?


'And Milotic slams it's tail down on the challengers Exploud, knocking it out and securing Wallace his rightful place of Champion of the Hoenn region!'

Turquoise, an 18 year old boy, with teal hair styled to a quiff on top of his head and bright silver eyes, was sitting on the sofa watching the champion battle highlights of the week. This programme included the highlights from every region and Turquoise liked this as it always gave him ideas on how he would battle and hopefully become the champion of the Hoenn region.

Turquoise was waiting for his friend Scarlet to come over so they could both go over to professor Birch's lab and pick their starter pokemon. Just as he got up from the sofa, Scarlet appeared in the doorway dressed in a black and white flowery summer dress, her long dark red hair was wavy and reached her lower back. It was the most beautiful hair he had ever seen, not to mention her sparkling golden eyes which just made Scarlet's face even more beautiful. Beautiful. That's what Scarlet was.

'C'mon Turquoise let's go! If I want to be the top Pokemon co-ordinator in the world we better get started now!' she exclaimed excitedly, nudging him on the shoulder whilst doing so.

'Ok ok,' Turquoise replied. "But how about you aim for being the top co-ordinator in the Hoenn region first?" he added jokingly.

'Well that is the plan genius. But hey, who are you gonna pick? I'm gonna pick Treecko, it seems like the type of pokemon who'd be great in contests,' she said.

'I'm gonna take Mudkip I think, I saw a trainer on TV with a Swampert and they way they executed moves in battle was incredible!' he exclaimed with excitement.

'Well let's go then!' and Scarlet ran out the door, her hair flowing behind her in the light summer breeze.

Turquoise followed after her after grabbing his bag from his room with all the essentials packed: pokeballs, potions, food and of course clothes, and saying goodbye to his parents.

He was taller than Scarlet and not to mention he worked out at the gym so had a nice well built body whereas Scarlet was smaller and not as athletic, so he managed to catch up to her in no time.

'Hey, how about I race you to the lab yeah? I'll let you get your Pokemon first if you beat me,' He said to Scarlet.

'Go on then. I'll beat you,' She replied.

'Doubt it,' Turqoise laughed and ran on ahead, much faster than Scarlet so he reached professor Birch's lab in no time. He had to wait a few minutes for Scarlet to catch up. He walked over to a pen outside that had a whole heard of Larion grazing on the grass, he thought it was amazing how peaceful Pokemon could really be when they weren't made to fight, but some Pokemon just had the natural urge to fight, like it was in their blood, like they were programmed to fight, to win to come out on top, just like how humans fight for their place in society to come out on top. To become the very best.

Scarlet finally caught up, she stopped, completely out of breath with her hands resting on her knees and her hair all messy from pushing it back multiple times.

'You...I...well done,' Scarlet said through deep breaths, nonetheless with a smile on her face though.

'Haha thankyou, but guess I'm getting my Pokemon first,' Turquoise replied with a smirk across his face.

'Well if both of you want your Pokemon you better hurry up and come in, the first trainer has already been here for an hour waiting for you guys,' a deep voice said from behind Turquoise and Scarlet, startling them causing them both to turn around.

'Professor Birch!' Turquoise and Scarlet both exclaimed, as if they were surprised to see the professor at his own lab.

'Indeed! Now how about you hurry on in? There are things I need to explain and favours to ask,' and the professor walked back into his lab. Turquoise and Scarlet followed suit, through to a room full of machines of all sorts and a table in the middle, and on this table lay three Pokeballs presumably Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip, and three Pokedexes. Pokedexes were one of the most important pieces of equipment for trainers as they had information about all the know Pokemon to exist. But near the table was another person, a boy. He looked the same age as Turquoise and was tall and slim, he had combed back black hair and bronze coloured eyes that had a metallic feel to them. Despite the warm summer weather outside he was wearing black skinny jeans and a red jumper, compared to Turquoise who was wearing light grey shorts and a white tank top.

'Turquoise, Scarlet, this is Jet, he is also starting his pokemon journey today so I hope you all get along well and help eachother!' Birch said in a cheery voice.

'Sorry professor but I'm more of a lone ranger. If I want to become a Pokemon master I want to travel alone so no one finds out my techniques,' Jet responded, a dull tone to his voice but it was a voice that said "I know what I'm doing, I'm going to do well." He then continued 'so can I take Torchic yet? I want to get going, I need to start my unstoppable team'.

'Not quite yet Jet, there's a few things I need to say first,' he responded 'so, as you all know I am entrusting you each with a Pokemon to start your journeys and you all have different goals and dreams, and I want you all to follow them! However I also would like you to do two things for me, that being traveling the region and recording new data on pokemon, which is why I'm giving you the pokedexes, and the second thing I'd like you all to do is to take photographs of pokemon in their natural habitats.'

'Take photographs?' Scarlet asked, slightly confused.

'Yes! You see we have all this data on Pokemon but no photographic evidence of these things happening, therefore I shall give you each your own camera, as a gift from me. I trust you three to look after them and complete these tasks,' Birch said, handing each of them a new hi-tech camera.

'That sounds great!' Said Turquoise with a gleam of excitement in the silver of his eye.

'I guess if I have to,' said Jet in a voice too low to be heard, but obviously not seeming too excited about the idea of it all.

'Then great! Now go ahead and take your Pokemon,' Birch said whilst moving away from the table, revealing the opportunity for them each to take their pokemon. Jet took his Pokedex and Torchic first, then Scarlet took her Treecko and Pokedex.

'Hey!' exclaimed Turquoise, 'You didn't win the race, I should get my pokemon first.'

'Who said I was playing by the rules,' Scarlet replied, both of them smirking as Turquoise picked up Mudkips ball and his Pokedex.

'I want to battle,' said Jet to Turquoise with a rather blank expression on his face, it made Turquoise feel uneasy.

'Ok then,' replied Turquoise, 'Let's go outside.'

They all went outside, the professor and Scarlet sat on a bench. Scarlet let Treecko out of it's pokeball, 'Hey Treecko, watch this battle, it'll be a great learning experience!' Treecko looked up at her and smiled, she was a friendly pokemon, but looked like the type of pokemon who'd rather play nice than rough.

'Ok go Torchic!' Jet said, throwing his pokeball into the air, and with a flash Torchic came out of the pokeball, already in a battle stance. It was ready.

'Go Mudkip, let's do this!' Turquoise threw the pokeball in the air and Mudkip came out and landed on the ground, he was ready but looked nervous.

'I'll go first,' Jet said, 'Torchic use tackle!' Torchic launched itself through the air full force at Mudkip slamming him into the ground, he let out a cry and staggered back onto his feet.

'Mudkip you use tackle now!' Turquoise said, a little frustrated. Mudkip ran at Torchic, obviously much slower but with determination.

'Dodge it Torchic!' Jet exclaimed, 'then use ember!' Torchic jumped out of the way causing Mudkip to become startled. Torchic then let a small burst of flames erupt from it beak, they moved fast towards Mudkip landing a direct hit and burning Mudkip. 'Now use tackle, finish it!' Jet said, Turquoise looked him in the eye and knew instantly that he had lost.

'Mudkip dodge!' Turquoise said, desperation in his voice. Mudkip tried but he was too weak from the burn to do it and Torchic slammed hard into Mudkip again knocking him out.

'Mudkip!' Turquoise shouted, running over to him and scooping him up into his arms. 'Are you ok Mudkip?' Mudkip looked up at him, smiled weakly and nodded his head. 'That's good Mudkip, now eat this berry, it'll help you feel better.'

'Well I'm off, c'ya,' Jet said as he walked around the corner, Torchic hopping behind him looking rather pleased with itself.

'He has some nerve doesn't he?' Scarlet said with a hint of sourness in her voice.

'He does,' Turquoise replied.

'Well that was some first battle indeed! But to the both of you, I think the best place to head to first would be Rustboro City, the gym leader there is Roxanne so Turquoise that'd be a great place to start and for you Scarlet, there will most likely be a contest held there by the time you arrive, so the best of luck to both of you!' Birch said to them both with a smile across his face.

'Thankyou,' Turquoise and Scarlet replied together as the professor walked back into his lab.

'He's a really nice man, I guess he's going to be able to help us a lot through our journey,' Scarlet said hopefully.

'He is isn't he? Well it's nice to know we have someone to back us up if we need it. But hey, how about we go to Oldale Town before Rustboro? I mean it's on the way so why not? We might even find some cool pokemon,' Turquoise said whilst cradling a tired Mudkip in his arms.

'Let's do it! Off to Oldale Town!' Scarlet exclaimed excitedly.

Turquoise was excited, his Pokemon journey had begun, and even though he had lost his first battle, he knew that there were more battles and victories to come his way.


End file.
